


Незапертая дверь

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Pre-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in a semi-public place. Pre-blackout. Майлз и Басс в военном училище.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незапертая дверь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



Майлз тяжело дышал и изо всех сил старался не стонать. Удавалось плохо, даже отвратительно, но у него была уважительная причина - Басс. Басс вообще всегда был уважительной причиной для всего, особенно такой как сейчас: раскрасневшийся, с прилипшими по лбу светлыми прядями, тяжело дышащий. Басс смотрел на Майлза, широко распахнув глаза, и Майлз видел своё перевёрнутое отражение в расширенных зрачках. Майлз зажмурился и сдавленно застонал. Басс двигал в нём пальцами, глубоко, старательно и точно, каждым движением заставляя Майлза скрипеть зубами и жадно требовать большего одним взглядом. Басс положил ладонь на живот Майлза, удерживая его на месте - от прикосновения, от возбуждения кожу закололо. Майлз уже не одну тысячу раз пожалел, что отказался запирать дверь аудитории. Парта под спиной натужно скрипнула, когда он всё же дёрнулся навстречу пальцам Басса, дразнящим, ловким пальцам, из-за которых у Майлза из глаз сыпались искры, поджимались пальцы на ногах, а яйца болели от желания кончить. Пульс крови в ушах заглушал всё, но Майлз каким-то шестым чувством уловил звук шагов за дверью. Басс тоже замер над ним, закусив губу и зажмурившись.  
\- Чёрт! - выдохнул он, когда шаги стихли в глубине коридора. - Я тебя убью, Майлз.  
Противореча своим словам, Басс торопливо потянулся за смазкой. Майлз прикусил свои пальцы, пытаясь не стонать, пока Басс медленно, мучительно медленно входил в него, одной рукой придерживая колено Майлза, другой сжимая основание его члена, не позволяя кончить раньше времени. Майлз отчаянно заскрёб ногтями по столешнице, пытаясь справиться с темпом, который почти сразу взял Басс, торопливо, рвано, глядя в глаза Майлза с детским болезненно ярким восторгом. Майлза казалось, что их хриплое дыхание эхом рикошетит от стен аудитории, а скрип стола и глухие стоны слышно даже в кампусе. От остроты ощущений срывало крышу. Майлз притянул Басса за плечи, судорожно целуя, почти до крови прикусил губу. Басс ответил на поцелуй, глуша взаимный стон, торопливо дроча Майлзу, подгоняя ослепительно острый оргазм, проваливаясь в ощущения, оглушительные для обоих.  
Майлз едва успел натянуть штаны, а Басс безуспешно пытался застегнуть рубашку, когда под потолком оглушительно завизжал сигнал тревоги. В коридоре захлопали двери и торопливо загремел топот учеников. Чей-то громкий голос отдал приказ проверить все помещения.


End file.
